Simplesmente irresistível
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Sasuke não entendia o por quê de desejar tanto estar ao lado de Sakura. Oneshot SasuSaku.


**Simplesmente irresistível**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tô pegando emprestado!**

**-oOo-**

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – era o que ele pensava pela milésima vez, parado numa árvore em frente ao apartemento de certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Uchiha Sasuke não estava se reconhecendo ultimamente, desde que voltara à Konoha não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sakura.

A garota realmente havia crescido, estava linda... Quero dizer forte! Ai, isso estava começando a ficar confuso na cabeça do Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun? – uma doce voz chama a sua atenção e ao olhar para frente dá de cara com a garota que não queria deixar seus pensamentos em paz.

Ela estava apoiada no parapeito da janela, olhando para ele, seus cabelos rosa, mesmo curtos, balançavam ao ritmo do vento.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ela indagou curiosa.

_"Boa pergunta!"_ – ele pensou consigo mesmo.

– Está frio! Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado. Não quer hum... Entrar? – ela convidou timidamente, já imaginando a resposta que levaria. Possivelmente um: "Não seja irritante!".

Mas para a surpresa de Sakura e inacreditavelmente de Sasuke também, ele pulou da árvore direto para o interior do aquecido apartamento.

_"O que eu estou fazendo?"_ – era a pergunta que não queria calar em sua mente.

A Haruno, mesmo surpresa, sorriu abertamente com isso.

– Vou fazer um chocolate quente para você! Vem para sala que está com o aquecedor ligado.

– Hum – ele se limitou a responder em voz alta. Contudo, era em sua mente que as palavras não queriam calar.

_"O que eu estou fazendo? Por que simplesmente não recuso e vou embora? Por que meu corpo não obedece a minha vontade?"_ – enquanto este debate ocorria em seu interior, ele mal notara que acompanhava a kunoichi até a sala.

Entretanto, ao chegar à sala Sasuke não se arrependeu. O lugar estava realmente confortável; quentinho e protegido do vento gelado que soprava do lado de fora. O Uchiha pôde perceber que Sakura estava assistindo televisão, pois o vídeo estava ligado e tinha um colchão estendido na frente da estante, com cobertores macios e vários travesseiros.

– Fique a vontade Sasuke-kun vou preparar seu chocolate quente – disse a Haruno, virando-se e indo em direção à cozinha.

O Uchiha acompanhou a rosada com o olhar e logo pôde ouvir o barulho da chaleira sendo cheia e do fogão sendo ligado, afinal a cozinha era praticamente grudada na sala.

Estava em pé esperando sua companheira voltar quando sentiu um cheiro doce e convidativo vindo da cozinha. Seus pés pararam de obedecer ao seu raciocínio, e quando o Uchiha deu por si já estava no outro cômodo, bem atrás de Sakura.

_"O que eu estou_ _fazendo?"_ – ele se perguntava.

De repente ele notou algo um tanto estranho para não dizer... Perturbador. O cheiro doce que ele sentia não era do chocolate, era cheiro de... Cerejas.

– Está pronto Sasuk... – ela dizia enquanto se virava sem perceber que o moreno estava praticamente colado nas suas costas e acabou trombando com este, derramando todo o quente líquido em sua camisa.

– Aahhhh! Sasuke-kun, me desculpe! – ela gritou, virando-se para a pia em busca de um pano para tentar limpar o chocolate da roupa do rapaz, mas ao se virar para ele novamente, a kunoichi corou furiosamente dos pés à cabeça. Sasuke não havia gritado, nem dado pulos de dor, ele apenas estava, calmamente, tirando a camisa.

– Não tem problema. – ele a tranqüilizou - Eu quem estava atrás de você.

_"Por que eu estava atrás dela, afinal das contas?"_

Sakura apesar de corada, não deixou de perceber a enorme mancha vermelha de queimadura no peito de Sasuke. Com delicadeza e receio, pegou a mão do rapaz e o conduziu até a sala.

– Sente-se aqui Sasuke-kun eu vou dar um jeito nessa queimadura. – ela disse gentilmente, fazendo-o sentar no colchão e se ajoelhando em sua frente.

Logo, o moreno sentiu um calor começar a curar sua queimadura. O chakra de Sakura era confortante, o calor dela era confortante...

Ergueu sua mão e com seus dedos acariciou-lhe a bochecha suavemente.

_"Que pele macia! Por que estou fazendo isso?"._

– O que foi Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou confusa para ele.

Ele não lhe respondeu, apenas continuou a fazer contornos em seu rosto, fitando seus verdes orbes, hipnotizado.

_"Parecem esmeraldas... Por que raios continuo fazendo isso?"._

Passou seus dedos pela boca da kunoichi, sentindo os lábios úmidos e convidativos. Sorriu maroto e em seguida puxou-a pelos braços, colando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e cheio de ansiedade.

Ela ficou confusa por um instante, mas logo permitiu o beijo, aprofundando-o junto com ele. Sasuke passou a mão por sua cintura e a deitou no colchão, fitou o olhar confuso e surpreso da garota embaixo de si e sorriu satisfeito.

– Entendi. – ele disse.

– Entendeu o que Sasuke-kun? – ela indagou.

"_Por que tenho que estar com você; Por que quero tanto tocá-la; Por que a desejo tanto..."_

– Porque Sakura, você é simplesmente irresistível.

**Owari.**

Bem, mais uma fic SasuSaku espero que gostem! E deixem uma reviewzinha onegai shimassu né!

Esta fic está betada e um pouco melhorzinha agora... rsrs

Bjão gente.


End file.
